a summer vacation
by mimikko
Summary: Four best friends go to sango’s beach house, for an all girl summer but what they don’t know is that four of their school hotties are next door.Kag&inu mirko&san rin&sessho mimi
1. Chapter 1

-1

**I do not own any inuyasha characters but I do own mimikko and kyo !**

**Summary: **

Four best friends go to sango's beach house, for an all girl summer but what they don't know is that four of their school hotties are next door.

Kag&inu mirko&san rin&sessho mimi&kyo

Mimikko stretched and rubbed her kitten ears

'wait today is the day' she thought happily she jumped off her bed and ran to the phone to call sango

"_**Moushi ,moushi this is sango" . Sango answered **_

"_**Sango? This is Mimikko when are we leaving?" she asked excitedly **_

"_**in an hour ." "Kagome has been up since six" sango laughed **_

_**Mimikko giggled " im going to go wake up rin" **_

" _**okay see yall later" sang said then hung up the phone **_

mimikkohung up the phone and ran to wake up her half sister rin.

Everyone thought they were twins, but rin was a human and a year older than mimikko mimikko was a neko hanyou, rin never held a grudge towards mimikko for it and they were as close as twin sisters.

Mimikko ran down the hallway to get her sister. She ran in to rins room and jumped on the lump on the bed

"owe mimikko get off rin" whined

"okay but we will be late" mimikko said in a sing song voice

Rin popped up with a grin on her face. "hurry and get dress!" rin yelled

Mimikko jumped off and ran to get dressed

WITH OTHER GRIRLS

Sango got off the phone with mimikko and went to go get dressed.

"who was it?" kagome asked as she came out of the bathroom in a white bikini that tied around the neck, with cherry blossoms petals every where .she put on some jean short shorts and slipped on her white sandals .

"mimikko, her and rin our meeting us here in about an hour" sango stated. She was wearing a purple bikini with a rap that looked like a skirt that tied on the side. She slipped on some purple flip flops

" I hope rin doesn't where that perfume again" kagome said as her nose scrunched remerging the strong sent

" yeah it was a little strong " sango agreed

Kagomes dog ears twitched "their here" she stated a minute later the door bell rang

"danm your inu hanyou senses " sango said with a laugh

" don't be jealous" kagome shot back with a smirk

Sango answered the door

" yo guys" sango greeted rin and mimikko. Rin had a orange bikini top that looked like a sports bra, with white Capri's, and , orange sandals .

Mimikko had a black bikini that tied around the neck ,some jeans,her black collar that she never took off, and no shoes .

"Hey" rin said as mimikko and her walked in

"okay lets do hair! Ill do kagomes she'll do mine and you and rin do each others" mimikko suggested

" okay!" kagome exclaimed mimikko had beautiful curly hair that stopped just below her shoulders. Kagome loved to play with it

She left Mimikko's hair down and put two little braids one on each side in the middle of her hair

"wow! Thanks that's great!" mimikko exclaimed " now you" she said since kagome was an inu hanyou her raven hair went to her lower back . Mimikko put it in a elegant French braid to show off kagome 's black doggy ears

"wow that beautiful" rin said coming up behind them she had her dark brown hair left down to her shoulders with a little pig tail on top.

"Awe you look so cute rin" kagome said

"thanks do you like sango's ?" she asked as sango walked up to them with her long dark brown hair in a high pony tails with her bangs out .

"hott" mimikko said

Sango grinned

"thanks but lets go!" sango whined

" okay our stuff is in the fusion" mimikko said going to her 'baby' it was a blue ford fusion. She got in and started the engine waiting for rin to get in

"well our stuff is in the jeep" sango said as she hopped in to the jeep staring the engine

Rin hopped in with mimikko and kagome hopped in with sango

"lead the way to paradise" rin said

Sango peeled out of the drive followed by mimikko .


	2. apple kitten and a boy next door

I want to thank my first review heavens lil cherry thanks so much I hope you review this chapter ! -

chapter 2: apple thief and a boy next door

the summer house was huge! a 3 story house with six bedrooms, a front balcony with an ocean view, a pool out back, and a back balcony. when they got their everyone unpacked.

they all met in the living room to decide what to do. "why don't we get something to eat?" "im starved!" rin suggested

"I second that Idea" kagome said licking her lips hungrily

"yeah I could use a burger" sango said

" I'll stay here im alittle tired you guys come get me if you go to the beach I could use some surf " mimikko said

" okay see ya sis" rin said as the others went out to eat

"bye!" mimikko waved as they drove away. she went on the back balcony to look at the view. their was a little village not to far away she made mental note to check it out. she was looking around till she spotted an apple tree in the neighbors yard. apples were her favorite food in the world! and they looked soo good she couldn't help her self so she slipped on a white sun dress over her bathing suit and grabbed a basket on he way out.

she went and started picking the \mouth watering green apples humming as she went along.

she stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. she turned around and came face to face with a guy with short brown spiky hair, brown eyes and pointed ears with 3 earrings in each ear. she took a step back. he had fangs claws and a demon aura " he's a neko demon" she gasped

the guy's pov

I was heading to the kitchen when I saw a girl with kitten ears and a white dress walk through my yard. she was picking apples and humming while she did it she had black curly hair and kitten ears she had a great body and looked cute in the dress. I could tell she was a neko hanyou by her ears. I saw her ears twitched she turned around her eyes shocked me they were a beautiful blue she was stunning .

NORMAL POV

mimikko dropped her basket, and ran " omg he was so cute!" she thought with a grin and flopped on the couch thinking about the guy next door .

"mimikko!" "were home and this was on the front step" rin said handing a basket of apples to her sister, mimikko grinned and read the note that was attached to the basket to her self it read:

_**dear apple kitten, **_

_**you forgot these enjoy**_

**_drop by sometime kyo the boy next door_**

she smiled then she looked up to three grinning friends.

"what?" she asked with a smile

" who are these from?" sango asked moving closer to mimikko

"yeah and what's with the apples?" rin asked moving closer

" and what's the note say?" kagome moving closer as well

" n-no one" n-nothing" mimikko stuttered " bye" she yelled and ran towards the door

"get her!" kagome yelled they tackled her and dragged her to a chair kagome and sango held her down as rin stood in front of her

"spill" rin said

mimikko told the whole story

" he was so cute" mimikko said with a goofy grin

"what was his name ?" sango asked

"kyo. why?" mimikko asked

"houshii (sp?) hangs out with a neko named kyo…." sango drifted of 'could he really be here?" her and miroku went back to second grade they still hung out every weekend and ate lunch together every Tuesday.

" you mean miroku?" kagome asked

" that guy you eat lunch with?" rin added

"yeah" sango said with a blush

"well there is only one way to find out" rin said with a evil grinwinking at sango

" oh yes I believe you right my dear rin" sango said with an evil grin

"indeed" kagome said catching on

they all looked to mimikko

"what?" "ohh oh no-no-no NO! I am not going over their" she exclaimed then they all looked at her with the puppy eyes "..in till tomorrow" she had with a sigh the girls tackled her with hugs the they all fell asleep watching a movie

their you go ! chapter 2 ! I wont updat till I get more reviews! bwahhahahaha and thankyou to my editor to charmpoet check out her stories I love them all! and thank you again to heavens lil cherry

if you give me your name I will give you a part in my story!

next chapter: the boys (inuyasha in the next chapter! YAYNESS)


	3. shopping

a/n I want to thank all my reviewers and if you gave me your names I am going to put you in my story!

And heavens lil cherry give me your name please

Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha characters !

kikyobasher2006inuluvr4ever- props on the name their will be pleanty of kikiyou bashing!

CHAPTER 3 : SHOPPING

Mimikko woke up to three evil grinning friends.

"w-w-what" mimikko asked frightened

"shopping" all three of them said in unison

"awe man" mimikko whined

Rin dragged her out of bed as sango threw mimikko some clothes

" come on all of us are already dressed" rin said

" but you guys I wanted to get some surfing in" mimikko said still whining

"okay tomboy lets go shopping for one good outfit one for each of us and we will let you go surfing while WE normal girls sun bath" kagome said with a playful smirk

"bite me bitch" mimikko said teasingly

"pussy" kagome shot back sticking out her tongue

All the girls laughed

When they got to the mall they spotted justine or jj for short.

JJ! Kagome called. Justine was souta's girl friend she had short brown curly hair, deep brown eyes, she was a kitsune youkai , she was always hipper, and a real sweetheart .

She walked up to kagome

" hey kagome what are you doing here?" justine asked

" staying at snago's beach house how is you and my little bro?" kagome asked. Souta was kagomes little brother he was a inu hanyou to.

" me and souta are great he staying at my beach house with me and my parents" justine exclaimed happily

" really?" "yall should come over some time here's ,my address" sango said jotting down her address

" okay we will" "bye kagome" justine said hugging kagome and waving good bye to the others

They went to a store and kagome was the first to model her outfit.

She came out in a long white layered skier with a brown tank top, the neck was a v

( a/n im not good with out fits sorry) and fitted her curves beautifully .

" wow hott babe" rin said

" beautiful" mimikko said

" watch out boys the next top model coming threw " sango said

They all laughed and kagome changed back into her clothes

"your next rin" kagome said

Rin came out with a green tank top that went around her neck with some white Capri's

" hott sis" mimikko said

" sweet" kagome said

" ladies and gents we have our winner" sango said clapping the others followed as rin got dressed

" your turn sango " rin said

Sango came out in some jean Capri's and a hot pink tank top and said " got milk?" in white letters across her chest

"sexy" rin said

" perfect" kagome said

"whoa step back it's a little hot in here " mimikko said all the girls took a step back

They all laughed at their corny ness

Sango got dress " mimikko your next" she said

" I don't see why I let you guys pick out my clothes" she mumbled. The other girls giggled

"okay you guys im NOT let me repeat NOT coming out" mimikko whined

"pewees we lobs you sissy" (please we loves you sis) rin said in a cute little voice

" you are all against me" mimikko mumbled. She came out wearing tight hip huggers with a sleeveless silky white vest it fit all her curves

" danm" sango said

" sweet" kagome said

" who are you and what have you done to my boyish sis?" rin said they all laughed

Then a boy came up and handed them a flyer it said :

BEACH PARTY! -

FUN FOOD DRINKS A DANCE COMPETION AND SURFING COMPETION ! AND A LIVE D.J. SO EVERY ONE CAN DANCE TILL YOU DROP !

" lets invite kyo here!1" mimikko exclaimed happily

" hey yeah ! And if miroku is their then we can invite him !" sango suggested happily as well

" lets just skip surfing and go get ready then go ask kyo"!" mimikko suggested they other girls just stared at her

" what?" she asked

" oh… my …god" kagome said slowly

Did you just say skip …SU-RF-ING" rin said slowly

" for a GUY ?" sang asked

"shut up" mimikko said with a blush

They sll laughed went home put their bathing suits under their new out fits and headed next door

SORRY I KNOW I SAID INUYASHA IN THIS CHAPTER BUT CHANGE OF PLAINS!

NEXT ONE I PROMISE

Some one emailed me and asked me is mimikko my character yes she is she is me she is base on me and kyo is based on my boyfriend Kris

Please review im not updating till I get 3 reviews

I hope yall liked this chapter and next chapter inuyasha miroku and …FLUFFY!


	4. the boys

-1Hey you guys hope you enjoy this chapter ! Inuyasha is in this one so girls I give you a permit to drool

CHAPTER 4 THE BOYS

Mimikko and the girls went next door and with her surfing board in hand knocked on the door

"the apple kitten has returned I see" kyo said with a smirk

" yeah " mimikko said with a shy smile and a blush " my friends and I were wondering if you and your friends would like to go to this beach party" she asked handing him the flyer

"well before I answer my mother told me never to go any where with strangers" he said playfully

" well Im mimikko" mimikko said with a grin

He grabbed her hand and kissed it " nice to meet you" kyo said

" well you guys can come in and ill go see if my friends will come" kyo said ushering the girls into the living room while he went up stairs.

with the boys-

Kyo went up stairs were his buddies were hanging out in his arcade.

" hey you guys remember that girl I was telling you about ?" kyo asked

The guys quit playing their games to listen

" yeah" inuyasha said. He was an inu-hanyou with long silver hair , gold eyes, and little silver puppy ears.

"well she is here with her girl-friends and they invited us to go to a beach party" kyo said 'this is my chance to get to know mimikko' he thought

"well lets not keep the ladies waiting" miroku said he had short black hair that was in a little ponytail and violet eyes and was a human.

"what do you think sesshy? Inuyasha said with a smirk

"its better than hanging out you yashie" sesshomaru sneered he was an inu yoaki and inuyasha 's older brother and he hated that (he looks like he dose in the show)

"well lets go get the girls" miroku said

They walked down stairs

" Hoshii?" sango asked

"sango" miroku said excitedly he hugged the now standing sango she gladly hugged back in till

SLAP

"pervert" sango muttered

Everyone was use to it so they just shook their heads

" yall know miroku" kyo said the girls nodded " this is inuyasha" kyo said pointing to him

"feh" he said with an attitude

"keh" kagome shot back

"what was that wench" inuyasha sneered

"are you that stupid dog boy" kagome growled back

"shut up whore " inuyasha shot back

" sorry un like your kinky hoe I don't sleep with anything that moves" kagome was pissed now

" okay we love you guys to but I havnt got one bit of surfing in and I need some and I need to kick ass at the surfing contest so when yall grow up meet us at the beach" mimikko said heading to the door everyone followed inuyasha and kagome stayed as far away from each other but followed

Hey I hope yall liked this I know I know short but it was the best time to stop please review !


	5. old friend new room mate

-1CHAPTER 5 OLD FRIEND NEW ROOM MATE AND FINALLY SURFING

Hey reviewers I love you all im soo glad that jj liked being souta's gf you will be back evil laugh and suriya you are coming up in a few chappies so review!

--

As they reached the beach mimikko was so angry that inuyasha and kagome hadn't stopped arguing since they left the house she finally exploded right in the middle of them auguring.

Stop! You guys go some where and work this out or I swear I will kick both of yall's asses ! She yelled at them everyone took a step back her eyes were switching from blue to red kyo acted fast and hugged her she calmed down and kissed him on the cheek

"Now you two go and work it out" mimikko said threateningly inuyasha looked at kagome then started walking with kagome behind them while the others headed to the surfing contest

with inu And Kags

" lets start over inuyasha" kagome said as they sat at a picnic table

" keh just mind your own business wench " inuyasha said rudely

" its kagome say it with me KA-GO-ME" she said

"feh like I care WENCH" inuyasha said angrily

" you know what bitch I don't need your shit and get over the slut" kagome said getting up to leave. Inuyasha got up and grabbed her hand and spun her around to bring her face to face with him

" keh I need kikiyou" inuyasha mumbled

" your right your netter than that .and when you believe that we can be friends " kagome said

Then an announcement came on:

ALL SURFING CONTEST PARTICPANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE SHORE THAT IS ALL

" come on I got to be their for my friend" kagome said leaving with inuyasha right behind him

" so did you guys make uo?" sango asked as inuyasha and kagome sat on the bleachers with the gang

" yeah we have a truths" kagome said inuyasha fehed in agreement

"well we are waiting for sis to kick some ass" rin said from her seat next to sesshomaru

"pissh like this bitch could do shit" a voice said from behind mimikko she automatically grinned along with all the other girls

" and this is coming from the skater" mimikko shot back

" shut it roller balder or ill beat the shit out of you " the voice shot back

Mimikko stood and turned around to face with a inu hanyou/angel with hazel eyes fingernails, and black hair that went to her lower back with black puppy ears and her hair and ears had silver and red tips her hair is always in pigtails, black trip bondage jeans, a shirt saying "not amused dosnt even begin to cover it " across the chest, combat boots , of course a tone of eye liner, sex bracelts-matching her clothes, and a tone of arm bands

"I thought that was you pyro angel" mimikko said

" what up hell kitten?" pyro angel said

" uh excuse me but who the hell are you?" kyo asked

"oh with this is Beth aka pyro angel she is my best friend since we were two and is and inu hanyou-angel and has fire powers Beth this is kyo"

"What up?" pyro angel said

" nothing much the inu youkai is sesshomaru and the violet eye boy is miroku and the inu hanyou is inuyasha"

" hey " everyone said in unison Beth hugged all the girls and she made arrangements to stay with the girls .

"mimikko hadori please get ready you are next" an anonsuer said

Mimikko stood up and took off her clothes to reveal her bathing suit

'wow she has a great body" kyo thought as he stared

Mimikko went to his ear and whispered "take a picture it will last longer" all the hanyou's and demons smirk while kyo blushed

" later chicks" mimikko said sticking her tongue out at the girls

The girls did a huddled then yelled out

" bite us!.. pussy" in unison every one busted out laughing

I hope yall liked that next chapter will be a lot of sango and miroku cause they feel left out and then at the end some fluffy and rin! Can a get a whoosha and I put Beth in herezs oh yeah you know here description is hott nad to let yall know I love inu and kags couple and their will be A LOT of fluff for them later on

Well anyways review plweeeasse I want 50 or maybe I wont update

Maybe….maybe not ….

Mimikko -


	6. dance Competition and card coversation

-1Hey every one sorry guys that it took me to long to update but I was grounded TT I know sorry well here ya go!

Dance completion and card conversation

Everyone was amazed at Mimikko's surfing moves, Beth knew she worked out and was a fighter but was still amazed .

She won first place by a mile with perfect scores all the way across the board

" gnarly" beth said to her as she walked up with a metal around her neck

" yeah sis we didn't know you were THAT good" rin said hugging her sis

" uh thanks I guess " mimikko said with a blush

TEN MINUTES THE DANCE COMPETION WILL START an announcement said

" sango dearest do you remember when we use to dance together ?" Miroku asked her

" yeah you wanna enter for old time sake ?" she asked hopefully, sango loved to dance with miroku because he only looked and thought about her while they dance not any other girl just him and her.

" it would be my pleasure " miroku said happily he loved dancing with her because that was the only time she trusted him to touch her

They got on to the floor the music started . They moved perfectly together it was they were one soul moving together. They looked, and moved perfect for each other. The were great they had everyone's attention .

As the music stopped miroku dipped sango and as the music stopped he moved his face closer

" sango I've been meaning to ask you something for along time" miroku whispered

" what?" sango asked in a quiet whisperer

" sango I want you not any other girl only you will you be mine?" miroku asked alittle afraid but it was true he had always loved her

" what took you so long" sango said with a gentle smile as she pulled him into a sweet kiss everyone clapped and hollered . They broke apart and to sango's amusement miroku was blushing

" awe your blushing" she teased

" I-I am not" miroku stuttered

" well I think its cute" sango said with a sweet smile .

Miroku smiled back and slipped his hand in hers and they walked back hand in hand to the group. "it took yall long enough" kagome and inuyasha said in unison making everyone look at them they both blushed as the others laughed. Sango and miroku won second place because they didn't enter the contest they took it with no fight they didn't even care.

They all broke up mimikko and kyo started walking down the beach and talking ,sango and miroku where dancing, inuyasha and kagome were talking with their feet in the ocean , and rin and beth were sitting at a picnic table playing cards .

Rin was about to deal when a hott looking kitsune with orange hair and green eyes came up to beth .

" excuse me but my name is shippo and I was wondering if you would care to dance?" he asked with a sweet smile

Beth blushed and smiled shyly " I would love that " she said and followed shippo to the dance floor

Rin sighed sadly . Sesshomaru sat in beth's seat

Rin grinned happly " would you like to play?" she asked in a sweet voice

For some reason sesshomaru couldn't say no to this girl so he nodded the started playing spades .

" you guys go to our school right?" rin asked

sesshomaru nodded " what grade are you in?" he asked rin looked shocked and she was sesshomaru barley talked and was the hottest guy in school followed by inuyasha and he actually talked to HER .

" im a senior and you?" she asked after she got over the shock

"same" he answered

" really? So did you have Mr. bambi ? " rin asked the teachers real name was walker but he pranced like a deer so every senior knew him as bambi

" yeah I think he's gay I mean he prances" sesshomaru said

Rin laughed " I think your right " she said with a last giggle

" so your Mimikko's older sister right ?" sesshomaru

" yeah just like you are inuyasha 's older brother right" rin said

" what gave it away the silver hair or the golden eyes " sesshomaru said jokingly that shocked him and rin she laughed and he chuckled . Sesshomaru enjoyed talking to this rin and he made a note to make her laugh more often it made her glow

Fluffy good-ness ! AnyEways so beth did you like shippo ? And suriya

You are coming up soon and justine you are coming back chapter after next all of you review and special thanks to captive 24 that was a great review I hope to see another one pwease I will lobe you forevbeer lol well love you all ! Dis bitch out


	7. night time swim

-1Hey all my reviewers I love you all so ill keep writing ,this chapter is a;; inu and Kags cause they our my favorite couple except for mimikko and kyo so here we go enjoy

Chapter 7 : nigh time swim

Everyone had turned in for the night, except for inuyasha and kagome . Who was still talking at around twelve a clock .

" you need to get over kink hoe she isn't worth it yasha" kagome said seriously

" to be honest I don't think I ever really loved her , she was just my first friend and the only girl who would talk to me and I was afraid nobody else would" inuyasha admitted.

Kagome stood up and stripped out off her clothes to reveal a bathing suit

" well now you have a ton of friends so I think you need to loosen up and not be such afraid -e- cat" kagome said and then splashed inuyasha getting him soaked

" oh your going to get it now kags" inuyasha said as he stood up and took off his shirt kagome dived in to the water . Inuyasha followed suit

"if you can catch me puppy" kagome said sticking out her tongue . Then diving back into the water inuyasha grabbed her ankle and brought her back , grabbed her by the waist and then fell backwards bringing her with him he let go under waster and she resurface right after him. She laughed and looked to inuyasha

" well at least I got you to loosen up " kagome said with a grinned

Inuyasha smirked and splashed her she made a shock face and splashed him back . It broke out in a war the faught for about three hours of just splashing, dunking and chasing

" well its late and im so tired " kagome said getting dressed

" yeah … hey you and you friends like to come over to kyo's pool tomorrow around 12 ?" inuyasha asked getting of the water

"yeah that be great" kagome said laying in the sand waiting for inuyasha

When inuyasha was done getting dressed he turned around to find kagome in the sand sleeping she looked so beautiful even covered in sand in Inuyasha's opinion.

he chuckled and picked her up bridal style " stupid wench" he whispered as he carried her home. He went to the room were kagomes sent was strongest and jumped in the window. He layed her in the bed and covered her up the looked at her she looked so peaceful to him he kissed her ears and then kissed her forehead .

" good night kagome" he whispered as he jumped out of her window he walked into kyo's house to find kyo and mimikko on the couch. Mimikko was laying on top of kyo and kyo had his arms around mimikko . Kyo growled as inuyasha walked by then he woke up hissing

" chill dude its just me " inuyasha whispered

" sorry man I was just ah……" kyo blushed tried to make an excuse for him acting the way he was truth was he was on full alert protecting mimikko so when he hear inuyasha he woke up instantly making sure their was no threat to the sleeping girl on top of him.

" going into protective mode already bro?" inuyasha teased he knew kyo and mimikko had already made a strong bond and he was glad for kyo, kyo was one of Inuyasha's best friends and he knew he had never had a girlfriend before so he was happy. 'how dose he have so many girls liking him how dose he do it' inuyasha thought with a chuckle

" I wouldn't be talking it five in the morning and you have kagomes sent all over you" kyo shot back with a smirk

Inuyasha smirked " you just fell asleep down alone " inuyasha said

" and you have been in you room all night" kyo said back. Inuyasha walked up stairs ' how can I miss kagome already' he thought with a sigh falling asleep thinking about the girl next door

Next chapter koga , suriya, souta and justine is in next chappie ! Yayness and a special guest who will be making her day view ! I love you all thank you to all my reviewers I need 10 more before I up date!

Next chapter: pool party


	8. pool party

-1I DIDN'T GET TEN REVIEWS Im so sad I mean really ! Not even lil cherry ! It hurt

I saw that in chapter 5 inuyasha says " feh I need kikiyou" I MEANT HE DIDN'T NEED THAT WHORE!

But I still love yall

DISCLAIMER: ME DON'T ANY INUYASHA CHARITERS

Chapter 8 pool party

Mimikko called and said she went over their early to help kyo and she would meet them there.

Kagome called up suriya, her friend that now dates koga to kagome relief. Koga and suriya, were both wolf demons. Koga had his hair in a pony tail and icy blue eyes ., were suriya, was a real sweety and a beauty , she had beautiful short strait hair a little shorter then her shoulders, and her eyes a dark blue in the dar and a bright green in the sunshine.

" are they coming?" beth asked coming behind her

" yeah is Caitie coming?" kagome asked beth, caitie was beth's little sis. She had eyes that were

blue on the outside and fade into a teal/green and then a gold ring around her pupil

, then her hair was Auburn, mid back length, she always has a katana on her thigh ,and a tattoo on her hip that means life . She also was a inu youkai

" yeah " beth grinned

" I love her as a you but instead of roses and daisys she smells like irises and sakura blossoms " kagome said with a smile

" yeah she is so artistic its amazing im so proud of her" beth said

They heard the door bell rang and went to get it

" hey bro ! what up justine?" kagome greeted her brother and girlfriend

" good are yall ready" souta whined

"yeah come on miroku and sango" beth said

" wait where's rin?" kagome asked

" she already left" sango said walking out the door holding hands with miroku. Everyone headed next door and was greeted by a very pissed of looking inuyasha .

"hey yasha" kagome said happy to see him.

" why did you invite that danm wolf?" inuyasha asked getting in kagomes face

" why wouldn't I?" kagome asked then it dawned on her "why? Are they here?" kagome asked excitedly. She didn't get inuyasha time to answer she race out back . She smelt caitie automatically she saw her playing with souta and justine already. Then she saw mimikko and kyo sitting in a branch of the apple tree talking and crunching on apples. Then she saw rin sesshomaru talking on a pool chair (**not on each other its one of those lay on ones and one on each side)** but she couldn't find suriya or koga.

Then a person put their hands on her eyes and whispered in her ear

" guess who?"

Kagome grinned "suriya" the person let go " your no fun kags " suriya whined kagome turned around and squealed and launched herself at the wolf demon. Who hugged back . Then she hugged koga

" long time no see kaggie " he said rubbing her head. She stuck out her tongue at him playfully.

" has anyone seen beth she invited me her?" shippo asked

" hey shippo!" beth said hugging him then glaring at koga . One time he hit Mimikko , he was going to hit kagome but hit mimikko cause Mimikko got in the way .

" so everyone want to get into the pool?" suriya asked

" hell ya " Mimikko said jumping off the branched followed by kyo .

Everyone got in except for Sesshomaru & Rin who were play chess and rin was winning.

When koga got into the pool he swam towards Mimikko. Mimikko had told Kyo what happened so he got in front of her and hissed and growled

" back off wolf" kyo said

" its okay kyo I beat him up then and if he wants to go again I can take him again" mimikko said and stepped in front of kyo

" listen I'm sorry I hit you" koga said extending his hand out

" okay but if you ever fuck with one of my friends again I will send you to hell" mimikko said in a FAKE cheerful voice. Shaking his hand

Everyone was having a great time swimming then they heard rin yell " HA I beat the almighty Sesshomaru at chess!" she exclaimed they all watched as Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and held her above her pool

" Sesshomaru do-" rin didn't get to finish because Sesshomaru dropped her in to the pool

Everyone laughed as rin extended her hand up to seeshomaru he grabbed it help her up. Everyone saw the grin go across her face as she used the side of the pool and put her feet on it , then pull seeshomaru into the pool. They all stared waiting for seeshomaru to explode at her when he re-surfaced . They were completely shocked when he actually SMILED and then splashed her, she laughed and started and all out war between everyone..

I didn't even get ten reviews it hurt me owwwwww but I hape if you not reviewing you still reading ! Well I hope you like you characters and caitie you'll be in their more that goes for you to suriya .

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN IUNYASHA AND GROUP I REAPT THE FOLLOWING: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND GROUP

Next chapter: the end of summer and a good bye


	9. the end of summer and a good bye

Thank you for all my reviews and sorry it took me so long to update it wont happen again and it wasn't my fault I was in the hospital ask charmed poet if you don't belive me but I was and thank you my cherry reviewer I missed your reviews

CHAPTER 9 the end of summer and a good bye

It had been another week and everything was the same except everyone was closer . Mimikko was getting ready to pack up, for the girls were heading home two days before school. Because they wanted to get ready for school. Mimikko was the last one getting packed the other girls were at the villiage shopping for last minute supplies . As she was packing beth walked in

"hey babe" Mimikko greeted her . As she started putting her stuff in a suitcase.

" Mimikko we need to talk" beth said , her eyes already brimmed with unshed tears.

" Mimikko smelling her distress turned to her and ushered her to the balcony to talk.

" what is it beth?" Mimikko asked her friend .

" well I have decided to stay here for the school year to be with shippo" " sango already said I could stay here" she added with a teary smile

Mimikko was heartbroken. They had been best friends since they were toddlers, her eyes filled with tears as she let them fall freely.

"I- I'll miss you beth" Mimikko said

" I'll miss you to but ill come during weekends and you can come vist me and I'm counting on you to take care caitie " beth said as she cried freely

" I will and I wish you all the best of luck with shippo " Mimikko said hugging her best friend as beth left.

Mimikko was so upset first her parents and now this ? She was losing everyone!

WITH THE GUYS

Miroku , inuyasha and kyo were out in the pool area talking.

" inuyasha seems you and kagome are getting close" kyo remarked with a grin at his friends blush.

" yeah I wouldn't be talking you and Mimikko are ALWAYS together" miroku said sticking up for his friend.

" shut up you already have sango …after how many years?" kyo shot back playfully. All the guys laughed

Inuyasha noticed one of the girls walk out on the balcony he smelt tears then he noticed who it was. " kyo isn't that Mimikko crying up there?" inuyasha said nodding to the balcony.

Kyo looked and saw his kitten standing their crying. He stood up

" yeah I wonder what's wrong" kyo wondered out loud

" well sango said that beth was going to live in her summer house and go to school here…." miroku's voice drifted out of kyo's head as he started walking towards Mimikko. 'she must be heart broken she loved her like a sister' he thought as he jumped on the balcony . Mimikko didn't even notice she was lost into he word but she smelt his scent after a while of him just standing there.

" have you come to tell me you are plainnig to leave me to ?" she asked I a pitiful whisper.

" no I- " kyo was cut off by her.

" that what they all do my parents, now beth, then my sister next year to go to collage everyone leaves me and I stay" she said as new tears fell down onto her cheek

Kyo turned her to face him as he wiped her tears with the back of his knuckle.

" I want to be with you as long as you have me" kyo said in a whisper

" forever?" Mimikko said as she looked into his eyes

" and always" he said seriously , she gasped when his eyes showed his love for her he put his fingers under her chin and brought her forward to make their lips touch in a sweet kiss but it was filled with such passion as the broke apart for air Mimikko was wearing a blush while kyo smirked

" that was my first kiss" Mimikko admitted. Before kyo could reply the guys down at the pool stood up and started clapping and whistling. Mimikko hid her blush syained face in kyo's shirt , kyo glared at the guy and lead Mimikko in side where she was shaking in laughter . She started giggling

" Mimikko ..will you…I mean…uh…-" kyo was cut off by Mimikko's lips on his

" I'd love to be you girlfriend if you will court me?" Mimikko said with a sweet smile he picked her up and swirled her around and then kissed her all over her face she laughed. Then he captured her lips in a passionate kiss . Mimikko gasped as he ran his tongue across her lip for entrance. He entered and their tongues fought for control. Kyo ended up winnig then they slowly separated for air mimkko had a grin on

Kyo kissed down he neck then sucked where he would put his mark making his kitten moan in pleasure. He ran his fangs along her skin the bit he enough to draw blood. Mimikko first felt pain then pleasure rush threw her veins like they were now connected, she knew after this it was like being engaged and she would have his scent in hers telling others males she was taken ' I am kyo's' she thought with an inward grin

'mine' kyo thought as he withdrew his fangs and licked up the remaning blood purring in content , Mimikko went limp against him . He knew it would take a lot out of her and since she was crying before , it drove her to exhaustion.

"I love you Mimikko" he said as he laid her on the bed " ill see you before you leave" he said

" promise" she whispered weakly

" promise" he said with a smile and kissed her forehead

There you have it the next chapter will be the others good bye and them leaving and the girl finding about Mimikko well ten reviews before I update and then it is HIGHSCHOOL! you guys thought i was done oh hell nah


	10. school

-1Thank you reviewers

Chapter 10: untitled

Mimikko woke up to hearing a car door slam she knew it was the girls. She got up and felt the pain the her neck , but she couldn't help but smile that she had a future mate who loved her as much as she loved him. She got up and slipped on a blue sundress and finish packing as the girls walked through the door .she ran down stairs, kagome with her hanyou nose automatically smelled kyo's scent mixed with Mimikko's,

" so kyo is courting you eh?" kagome asked with a grin (a/n courting is like future mate otay?)

Rin ran to her sister and moved her hair from her neck to see the courting mark.

"o my gosh my tomboy sister has a fiancé before I even have a boyfriend! Rin said In amazement. Rin knew about youkai laws because she studied it at school.

Sango coughed to get everyone's attention. They all turned to her with looks of questioning .

" I just got the cars packed so go say your goodbyes we are leaving in an hour " she said they all nodded and went next door , where the boys were lounging beside the pool.

Kagome stepped behind inuyasha and blew in his ear . He jumped up and fell strait in the water. As he surfaced everyone was laughing except for seeshomaru who had his cold mask on. Inuyasha turned to kagome who pointed to sango who was lying on miroku's lap giggling and pointing to kagome.

" sneaky wench " inuyasha mumbled as he got out of the pool and shook himself clean .

Everyone said good bye, while sango and Mimikko made-out with their boyfriends rin said good bye to inuyasha and did something that no one suspected HUGGED sesshomaru and to everyone's amazement he hugged her back!

"oOOo " all the girls said at the same time rin blushed but grinned all the same, kagome hugged inuyasha good bye and whispered in his ear

"I'll miss you yasha " sweetly . Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer

"I'll miss you to kags" he whispered. The girls drove home , kagome and sango decided to stay with Mimikko and rin because they had no parents so it would be just them .


	11. red eyes

-1Thank you to all my reviewers review more ! Please?

Chapter 11: first day of school

Rin had already left to meet seeshomaru at a café when Mimikko woke up. She was NOT a morning person she grabbed her uniform took a shower put on her collar and uniform put on eyeliner and was out the door to kagome house. Kagome came out in a matching uniform (they look like kagome in the series but blue) and light make up .

"hey sango met miroku at school already she'll meet us in homeroom" kagome said. They all had the same classes except for the last period sango and kagome had chorus while Mimikko had art

"okay" Mimikko said just wanting to get to school to see kyo 'which reminds me..' she thought with an evil grin

"do you like inuyasha kagome? She asked kagome blushed "n-no why would I like him?" kagome said

"you do ! Ha! " wait till I tell the girls " Mimikko exclaimed

"NO! don't tell them please!" kagome begged Mimikko grinned "no sweat girl" she said putting up the peace sign

The walked into the gate to see kyo and inuyasha wait ting kyo kissed Mimikko whi;e inuyasha hugged kagome

"he kags how are ya?" inuyasha asked just happy to see her again

"boring " kagome said "you?" she asked happy to be by him again

" same here I had to listen to kyo whine about missing Mimikko" inuyasha said with a disgusted look making there friends blush. Kagome cracked up laughing

"hey it was better then you being all pissy about not being with kagome " kyo shot back. Making inuyasha and kagome blush and Mimikko to crack up laughing the first bell rang and they found out that they only had lunch with the boys and rin and Mimikko had art with kyo. But today they didn't get to go to anyclasses they just stayed in homeroom while the teachers explained all the rules .

Mimikko was asleep in till the teacher took off her collars and said " and another rule nothing hanging from the neck " kagome and sango gasped he shouldn't have don't that "give it back" Mimikko said her eyes flashing red

"nope against the rules" the teacher said back

"Mr.' tomi give back it ! " kagome yelled Mimikko started growl "sango go find kyo Mr. tomi give me the collar and everyone out!" every demon knew what had happened her demon blood had surfaced and they ran out the humans followed know if the demons were leaving so where they the teacher threw kagome the collar on the way out and Mimikko approached her. her eyes glowing red and a evil smirk on her face

BIG CLIFFY ahahahahahahah better update if you want to know


	12. still friends ?

-1Thank you to my reviewers and to cherry thanks for the idea I am going to use it

Chapter 12

Kagome backed up against the wall terrified of her friend. Because her friend was the best fighter she knew ,demon and human alike and right now she was a full demon and wasn't her self .

Mimikko aprroched her with a growl that would scare seeshomaru . Kagome whimpered. Mimikko lashed forward kagome waited for impact but it never came. She looked up to find kyo was restraining Mimikko and inuyasha was standing in front of her.

"take her out of here I'll settle her down" kyo said dodging Mimikko the best he could. Inuyasha nodded and picked up kagome"wait!" she yelled "here" she said tossing kyo the collar . He nodded and inuyasha carried their, he could still smell the fear and stress covering her scent . He carried her to the school yard and went to a huge tree and jumped to the highest branch he could leap to then he layed her into his lap

"are you okay?" he asked her in a whisper "no" she said in a whine

"whats worng" he asked stroking her soft hair . She looked up at him with her big brown eyes shining with unshed tears

"she looked so different it was like….she didn't know me …and she is my best friend if you guys didn't show up…what if she.." kagome couldn't finish her sentece . Mimikko always protected her and the other girls. But back there,she didn't know her. She was afraid her and that scared her.

"don't worry she wont even remember attacking you kagome she loves you and the other girls she will never hurt you and the other girls on purpose " inuyasha said wiping her tears away . Kagome nodded "thank you inuyasha" she said with a smile

He smiled back and kissed her forehead "no problem" he said in a whisper . She laid her head on his chest, he started to purr , it soothed her for some reason kagome yawned and fell asleep knowing inuyasha would be there when she woke up

In the class room , kyo was having a hard time getting to Mimikko , she was fast and highly skilled in fight then he did something he never wanted to do he pushed her into a wall a growled .

"Mimikko snap out of it" he said . He got a hiss in return

"did you see what you did to kagome? You friend look what you doing." he said gently . The demon Mimikko looked confused by the tone. Like she had never heard before.

Kyo slipped back on her collar with a struggled then smashed his lips against hers . It brought her back as she fell to her knees .

"wh-what happened?" she asked sounding exhausted. Kyo explained to her about what happened at how she attacked kagome . Mimikko was in tears "she must hate me now" she said shamefully

"no she dosnt " kyo said I bring Mimikko into his lap petting her ears "do you think she'll forgive me?" Mimikko asked fear hanging in her voice she loved kagome like a sister and she didn't want to lose her as a friend .

"of course she will" kyo whispered . Then something popped in his head "Mimikko why did you turn full demon in the first place?" he asked . Mimikko visibly stiffened at the question

Then she relaxed once again "the teacher took my collar of " she stated

"why do you never take it off?" he asked kissing her temple .

"that's for another time" she whispered as she soon fell asleep leaving kyo to his thoughts

When the last bell rung . Inuyasha gently shook kagome awake "kagome come on we have to meet the gang at the diner" he whispered to the sleeping girl in his lap, her eyes fluttered open . She smiled and they jumped down and head to the diner when they got their they were stopped before they could find the others. Before them was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend and the biggest slut in school Kikyou .

"oh inu-boo have you sunk so low as to be seen in public with this _mutt " _Kikyou sneered towards kagome . Kagome growled

"listen whore you don't know me and inuyasha doesn't need any of your diseases that you have " kagome shot back . Kikyou was pissed she shot a miko ball at kagome . Kagome froze unsure what to do

"kagome look out!" inuyasha yelled. He shielded his eyes from the light. And when he opened them he found kagome pushed against the wall…un harmed and Mimikko standing their with a burn mark from her wrist to her shoulder and a pissed off look. She reached out with her burnt arm and brought Kikyou by the neck

"if you ever come near kagome again I will make sure you will _never _walk again" she said so coldly inuyasha even flinched. She threw Kikyou out the doors and ran to kagome. Inuyasha was shocked Mimikko was acting like the burn wasn't even _there _let alone hurt in anyway.

"all you alright " Mimikko asked kagome , by then the whole group was there , but no one knew what to say so they watched the scene play out in shock .

"I'm fine thanks Mimikko" kagome said with a smile. Mimikko brought her arm up to help her stand and kagome gasped "oh my god Mimikko are you alright?" kagome said staring at the burn

"yeah babe you know me piece of cake…" Mimikko started helping kagome to her feet

"piece of pie " kagome finished as she hugged Mimikko . The waitress gave Mimikko some bandages that they had just encased one of the cooks got burned . Mimikko gladly took it and kagome wrapped up here arm for her and they both thought

'

' _best friends no matter what'_ they shared a grin and laughed at their self and the others just shook their heads thinking

'_they are so weird' _

thiere you go review plwease thankies


	13. get together and fight

-1Hey I wasn't going to update this because every one was like where is the inu/kag paring and they were mad but U DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE! And it wasn't fair I was hurt but now everyone is like UPDATE! UPDATE! So I have decided to give yall another chance so be nice

It has been two weeks into school and everyone was the same except for kagome and inuyasha the were growing closer and closer …….

Mimikko and kagome were walking to school " so kagome has inuyasha asked you to home coming yet ?" Mimikko asked knowing there was only a week till the dance

Kagome's face saddened " no I don't think he has gotten over kikyou " she said sadly as they reached school '_will he ever be able to allow me into his heart' _ she asked herself … it was true she had fallen for the jerk of a hanyou but he seemed to not love her in return …. As they walked up inuyasha noticed her sadden expression and pulled her aside "what's wrong kaggie ? " he asked worried laced his voice " oh its nothing yashy I just don't have a date yet" she answered half way truthfully yet . Inuyasha was about to say something but the bell rang as kagome sarted to walk to first period kikyo stood in her way

" as inuyasha asked you to the dance yet _mutt_?" she sneered

"no " kagome whispered

" why would he want a loser when he could have me ? Kikyou sneered again the pushed her out of her way . Unknown to kagome inuyasha heard it all he walked up to kagome with a serious look and gently pushed her into a wall and kissed her sweetly at first then ran his tongue across her lips for entrance . Kagome was shocked but soon started to kiss him back allowing their tongues to taste each other finally . They broke apart as the late bell rang "I love you kagome will you be my girlfriend " kagome smiled gently "yes I love you " with one last kiss the separated to their classes.

Kagome sat next Mimikko telling her everything

**SKIPPING TO LUNCH !**

Kagome sat on Inuyasha lap and every one sat together except for sesshomaru and rin who left campus for lunch .

"hey kags have you seen Mimikko ?" kyo asked noticing she wasn't their yet .

"yeah she is getting some food " kagome answered all the sudden they heard a tray drop they turned to find Mimikko staring then her ear flicked and she turned around slowly .

" oh shit" kagome said as the group got up. To find Mimikko walking towards these three guys " what did you say about my friends " she said deadly the leader of the three demons ,stood in her face " I was just saying how you and the other two hoes behind you were sluts " she whispered in her face . Kyo walked closer to defend her but was held back by kagome " don't " she said "watch" sango said . They knew that Mimikko was angry and that kyo never seen her fight so they wanted him to see. So he did as he was told.

Mimikko smirked " do you know what I could to you ?" she asked the guy the other two laughed . The other demon who was a ox demon punched her in the face she didn't even flinched as it made her face turn to the other side. " is that all you have " she asked as she looked back at him by now every one was watching the ox became enraged and came back in for another hit this time Mimikko grabbed his fist like it was nothing then twisted it behind his back. The other two demons ran towards her , kyo moved to jump in but this time sango stood in his way he growled but stood still. Mimikko kicked the lead demon in the head and sent him flying then leapt and kicked one of the others in the stomach . The other one grabbed her by the neck she pried his fingers off making them break then round kicked him to the ground . She turned to see kagome " piece of cake …" kagome smirked "piece of pie" she said as the girls laughed and the guy just looked at them like they were crazy.

After school they met at the diner

"so kagome I heard you and inuyasha are dating " rin said with a with a wiggle of her eye brows , the couple in question blushed as the others laughed except fo sesshomaru who just smirked…slightly . Kagome smirked " yeah we are so when are you going to hook up with his brother " at this rin blushed and wevery one said "ooooo" and laughed and sesshomaru ignored the whole question

" well I guess you get along just fine without me" beth said sitting down by Mimikko , Mimikko crushed her with a hug

" so are you and kagome coming Thursday and staying till Friday to get ready for the dance ?" rin asked

"yeah then miro and yash are going to pick us up there " sango answered .

"but wait who are you going with _rin _ asked Mimikko with a smirk

"sesshomaru" rin whispered quietly ……every one just sat there …….shocked ……

Haha lol ….

Review and tell me

-Mimikko


	14. AN

-1

READ READ READ READ. Okay Reviewers I'm _angry _NOT MAD _angry…. _I started this back up _hoping_ people would not be rude. But _no_ someone sent me a message saying I wouldn't know a good story if it bit me in the ass , and that Kris was going to dumb my ugly ass for a _real_ woman who could _satisfy _him. So I will say this only once it hurts , she also said that I was making kagome weak… once again the **_same_** person did _not_ give me a **_chance _**and making me rush . I _was_ going to have kagome beat kikyo's ass in the next two chapters at the dance it was going to be _huge_. I will say this again I am NOT making you read my stories, and if you think they suck that's your opinion and _your _entitled to it. But I don't want to stop writing my stories because you make me feel like _shit. _so I would appreciated if you kept you opinion to yourself. I don't mind if it is constructive criticism, but its _not_. Its hurtful words towards me and it isn't necessary , but I'm thinking deleting ALL of my stories . _A fight to remember . A secret life, summer vacation, WANTED , the best, more like kikyo, and but you . _all of them.

….I'm _angry_ , and it is ridicules to bring Kris(my Boyfried who i based kyo on) into it . He had _nothing to do with it. _that was ridicules . She has sent me rude comments in this story and it is ridicules, and plus to top that all off she has one of my stories on her favorite list and she talks horrible about me . That is hypocritical.

-mimikko

im...angry


End file.
